Messages Across Time
by Amu Yimata
Summary: One day Alice wrote a text to her friend "What should I do? I still don't know how to tell Mr. Carol I like him." "It's not any of my business, but if you don't say anything he could get a girlfriend." "Who is this?" "Well, my name's Gowland..." By accident these two meet and find out that one is from the past and the other from the future! Could this be an accident? Or destiny? AU


Disclaimer: I do not own HnKnA.

This is a oneshot for GowlandXAlice pairing. I actually like this pairing too and there weren't many fanfics for it so I wrote one myself. I hope you enjoy it!

_**Texting (Alice)**_

_Texting (Gowland)_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Alice Liddell has liked her teacher Mr. Carol since three months after school started. He was her new foreign language teacher. She used to hate taking French because it was so difficult, but with Mr. Carol he made it seem so simple. He had light brown hair in a small pony tail and green eyes that were covered with his glasses and he always wore a suit. He always helped her with any problem she had regardless of how big or small it was.

Alice had texted her friend Vivaldi in hopes of getting some advice of how to tell Mr. Carol her feelings. Or at least she thought she sent the text to Vivaldi.

_**What should I do? I still don't know how to tell Mr. Carol I like him.**_

Alice had gotten a response two minutes later.

_It's not any of my business, but if you don't say anything he could get a girlfriend._

"Huh? Wait a minute…this isn't Vivaldi's number!" Alice yelled shocked as she looked at the number. She had rearranged two numbers and ended up texting someone else.

_**Who is this?**_

_Well my name's Gowland. Can I have yours as well?"_

_**I'm Alice.**_

_Alice huh? Hey maybe we actually know each other, but never realized it. Wouldn't that be neat? Actually talking for the first time over a text and then becoming friends in the real world like in some sort of fantasy story? Or those Japanese mangas that are so popular._

'_What am I doing? Texting a stranger could be dangerous especially if I give him my name!'_ Alice thought, but for some reason she continued to talk to him.

_**I guess so, but I don't think I know anyone named Gowland at my school.**_

_Well what school do you go to? I go to Dias High School. I'm in the twelfth grade and my first period class is in classroom 513._

_**What? But I also go to the same school and my first period is also in classroom 513.**_

_Seriously!? Well then there has to be a weird looking drawing on the wall right? Some guy drew it a week ago and put the date on it too._

_**Yeah the dates on it, but it was drawn ten years ago…It was made on September 20**__**th**__** 2013 right? Its September 27**__**th**__** 2023 today…**_

_What!? Impossible! It's the 27__th__ of 2012! Wait…do you think we're speaking to each other from different times?_

'_Is he playing some kind of prank on me?'_ She thought.

_**That's ridiculous.**_

_But you said so yourself. It's the year 2023 were you are, but it's only 2013 were I am._

_**You're playing a prank on me aren't you?**_

_I'm not! If you really think I'm lying meet me by the huge tree at the center of the school yard tomorrow morning before first period. If we see each other then it is a prank, but if not then I guess we really are from different times._

Alice sighed and began to think. Was it really a good idea to try and meet some stranger? Of course she really wanted to know if this was a prank.

_**Alright, I'll meet you there.**_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The next day at school Alice waited in front of the tree for Gowland. She waited there until it was three minutes before she had to go to her class. She sighed and was about to leave when she got a text from Gowland.

_Where are you? I've been waiting here for twenty minutes._

_**What? I AM here! I don't see you though!**_

_That proves it then! We are from different times!_

_**How do I know you're not lying? You could be in your class laughing at me right now.**_

_Wait a minute then and I'll give you some proof. Look at the tree._

Gowland got out a hammer and some nails that he _'borrowed'_ from the janitor. He then began to hammer in the nails to form a 'G'. One by one the nails began to appear on the tree before Alice's eyes. She was so amazed by it that she did not even notice that the bell had rung.

_Do you see the G?_

_**Yeah it just suddenly appeared!**_

_I just put in the nails just now. Guess that means they'll still be there in the future~!_

Alice could not believe it. They really were from different times! But how could they message each other like this? Was it the phones they were using? She could not think of any reason as to why it would happen.

Gowland was also pondering how the messages could reach each other. Shouldn't the Gowland of the future be getting these text messages? Why is he getting them? Would the phone numbers not be reused even if he did cancel this one? Or maybe this could be destiny!

_Hey Alice? Do you think it could be destiny?_

_**What could be destiny?**_

_Well maybe destiny wants us to be together in your time which is why we can message each other! Who knows, maybe that's the reason why I got the message about you liking Mr. Carol? Maybe I'm a better match for you then he is!_

Alice blushed after reading Gowland's text message.

_**Don't say something so embarrassing out of nowhere!**_

_Sorry, but…Oh yeah…I'm not sure if we have the same hour and minute, but my first period ended a while ago. Guess I've been wasting a lot of time. I didn't think I was thinking for that long._

Alice looked at her watch. It was time for second period to start!

'_Crap!' _She thought. Alice ran to her second period class. _'Stupid Gowland kept me distracted!'_

Alice had successfully gotten to her second period class without being late. She was actually glad that her second period was Mr. Carol. The way he spoke French made Alice's heart race. She was listening to him speak, but then her phone suddenly vibrated. She took it out to turn it off, but then saw that it was a new text from Gowland. Curious as to what he sent she viewed the text.

_Make it to class in time?_

_**If that was the only reason why you messaged me then don't even bother!**_

_Aww~ Are you mad at me? It's fine though since you missed first period though right? I'm not sure about you, but any type of math always bored me and I never really thought of it as so important so it's fine to miss a couple of math classes right?_

_**So class 513 was always a math class?**_

_I guess so! By the way…what happens in the future anyway? Does it still rain a hell lot in the summer like always?_

_**It probably rains more! By the statistics I've seen on the internet the rainfall's increased since 2012**_

_You actually read those during your own spare time? Lame! I didn't think you were a nerd Alice!_

_**I'm not!**_

'_Course not. Hey subject change: are the past school yearbooks still in the library?_

_**Yeah.**_

_Then go check the 2012 one out I bet you'll see me there._

_**Alright I'll head to the library at lunch.**_

Mr. Carol looked up from the book he was reading out of and looked at his students, specifically Alice Liddell. He watched for a while and Alice did not even notice as she was still busy texting Gowland. He coughed in attempts to get her attention, but to no avail.

"Miss Liddell, I do not think this is the time to be texting in class." Mr. Carol said.

"O-oh! I-I'm sorry Mr. Carol!" Alice said while blushing and she quickly shoved her phone into her pocket. Mr. Carol looked down at his book and continued to read the French story to the class.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

After school Alice headed to the library and went to look at the 2012 school yearbook. She went to Gowland's homeroom teacher's name and list of students. She had gotten the text with the information while Mr. Carol had caught her on her phone. She opened it to Ms. Julia's class and saw that Gowland was there. She saw that Gowland was actually his last name and his first one was Mary. She could not help, but giggle. She also looked at his features, wine-red hair in a ponytail and his eyes were a beautiful green. Unfortunately she could not see them very well due to his glasses.

_**Mary Gowland huh?**_

_Aww man! I thought I scratched that out!_

_**Either you didn't or the school got a replacement.**_

_Darn! Well you don't really mind my name do you?_

_**Why would I?**_

_A lot of people judge me for it. So I wondered if you would be the same_

_**I don't see anything wrong with your name. It's just more…unique for a boy.**_

_Thanks I think?_

Gowland could not help, but smile. Alice is one of the few people who did not care about his first name. He already liked Alice to begin with and now he likes her even more. Their texts continued for the next month and they both had fun taking to each other until Gowland's phone got taken away.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

While he was texting Alice he was in detention. Of course it was only him and the teacher, but then the person who got him in there had to come through the door. A boy with raven hair and sea green eyes walked into the class. He smirked at Gowland who just glared and then put all his attention back to his phone.

'_Oh? That's strange. He only glared at me. Normally he'd be provoked enough to at least try to punch me.' _The raven haired boy thought.

"Mr. Simon, the principal said you're wanted in the faculty office for a meeting." He told the teacher.

"I see, but I can't leave this young man alone…" Mr. Simon said taking a glance at Gowland who was too busy texting to care.

"Oh don't worry, I can watch him." He said.

"Very well Blood. I'll be counting on you until I return." Mr. Simon said and left the room. Blood took this as a chance to approach the Gowland, who at that point was too busy replying to care. Blood snatched the phone out of his hands.

"Hey!" Gowland shouted.

"Alice Liddell? Never heard her name before. Is she a relative or something? I'd guess she was your girlfriend, but what girl would fall for you?" Blood smirked. Gowland clenched his fists.

"Give it back!" He shouted.

"Oh? What would happen if I let it slip out of my hands? What if I accidently stepped on it?" Blood said.

"Don't. You. Dare!" Gowland said. Just as Blood was about to drop it, Gowland punched him in the face and snatched his cell phone back. He quickly put it in a safe place before turning his full attention to Blood. The boys quickly began a fight.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"What's taking him so long to reply? I sent that text over an hour ago…" Alice thought out loud.

'_Although I wonder why I care so much. We haven't known each other for that long.'_ Alice thought. She was sitting on her bed at home waiting for the phone to tell her she got a new text. After waiting for another thirty minutes she finally got a text.

_Sorry, but from today until March of next year I can't use my phone so this'll be the last text you get from me for a while. But don't worry as soon as I get my phone I'll message you okay? Until then!_

She stared at the text for a good five minutes. She then felt a great sadness she had never felt before. However, Alice could not tell why. She had only known Gowland for about two months. Could he have affected her so much that not talking to him would depress her?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The next day Alice could not focus on any of her classes, not even in French class. All during her French class instead of paying attention to the teacher like she always did due to her crush on him, she spent her time looking out the window with a dazed expression. The teacher looked at her and it looked as if he had a sad expression on his face, but it only lasted for a small moment.

"Miss Liddell, pay attention this will be on your next test." Mr. Carol said. Alice looked at him with the same dazed expression before turning her attention to the book in front of her. Mr. Carol looked at her for a small moment before turning his attention back to his class. However, his eyes would occasionally wander back to Alice.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"That's completely unreasonable, dad!" Gowland shouted.

"You got into a fight with a boy only over a cell phone. I think your privileges for it should be permanently taken away until you can afford one yourself, so be thankful you get your phone back in March." A man that looked similar to Gowland said. Gowland sighed and then looked his father in the eyes.

"Then let me use it once more before you take it away, there's someone who'll be worried if I don't answer he—them right away." Gowland said. He knew if his father found out it was a girl he was texting he would never get his phone back. He was supposed to have an arranged marriage with some rich girl for the _'good of the family'_.

"…Fine, one call or text and that's it." His father said before handing him back his phone. Gowland went to the living room away from his father and quickly typed up his text.

_Sorry, but from today until March of next year I can't use my phone so this'll be the last text you get from me for a while. I'll really miss talking to you, but don't worry as soon as I get my phone I'll message you okay? Until then! _

Gowland read his text and ended up hesitating on pressing the send button.

'_I'll really miss talking to you? We've only known each other for two months. If I keep that in there will she think it's weird? Will she think I'm weird?'_ Gowland thought. In the end he erased that part and then sent the text. He sighed, but then realized something. He had to erase Alice's number and texts before his dad sees them. He rushed to get a notepad from his backpack and a pen before quickly scribbling down her number on it. He then went to give the phone to his father and quickly went up to his room.

He quickly locked the door and lied down on his bed. He looked at the number on the sheet.

'_Until March huh? I wonder what she'll be doing. Does she even care about it? Will she be waiting for my text? Will she forget about me by then?'_ He thought. He abruptly sat up.

"Wait…Why do I care so much anyway!?" He shouted before falling back onto the bed. He sighed. He did not really understand what was going over him.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Both Gowland and Alice did not keep focus well for the first week they found out they could not talk. Both of them did not know why it was affecting them so much either. By the second week they got better and by the next month they had gone back to their normal lives before they even knew each other's existence.

Gowland started putting more focus and energy into his baseball team's practices rather than neglecting them like he did for the first week. He began to speak more energetically like he use to with his close friends Gray and Julius.

Alice, who had been avoiding speaking to Vivaldi, Crysta, and Mr. Carol, started talking to them again. The three girls went shopping together and Crysta and Vivaldi gave her advice on how to catch Mr. Carol's attention. She began to use French homework questions that she claimed she '_did not understand'_ to talk to him even more.

Before they noticed it Valentine's Day was just around the corner.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Hey Alice! Are you going to make Mr. Carol some chocolate's for Valentine's?" Crysta asked.

"Or maybe you'll just confess to him on that day." Vivaldi said. Alice blushed.

"I can't do that! It would be bad if anyone else find out about my crush and it would be bad if he did like me back and the principal found out. He could get fired!" Alice said.

"Well then give him some chocolate! And if you're that worried about being caught, leave them on his desk before he gets there." Vivaldi said.

"I'm not very confident on my cooking skills though…" Alice said.

"Oh come on, Alice! Be a little more confident! I've tried your cooking countless of times and it's delicious!" Crysta said.

"But…" Alice began.

"No buts! I'll make sure you make and give him those chocolates one way or another! Right Crysta?" Vivaldi said.

"Right!" Crysta responded.

"Thanks you guys." Alice said smiling.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"I can't believe it's almost Valentine's." Gray said.

"Yeah, you always have a huge pile of love letters in your locker." Julius said.

"Speak for yourself Julius, you get more than me and Gray combined!" Gowland said.

"True…not sure why women like a gloomy guy like me though." Julius said.

"By the way…I've heard a lot of talk about the guys in class wanting specific girls to confess to them. Some of the guys in the baseball team were talking about it too!" Gowland laughed.

"I get the feeling we'll have at least one girl come up to us and ask us directly to go out with them." Gray sighed, "What a hassle…"

"I agree. It's too bothersome to deal with the tears when they get rejected, but if you say yes then it's even more bothersome to keep up with the boyfriend stuff." Julius sighed.

"Well, who cares? All that matters is the next baseball game! We're gonna crush those guys and Spades High!" Gowland said.

"You're forgetting about the tests that are coming up Gowland. It'll count for a huge portion of your grades in each class." Julius pointed out.

"Aww! Why you gotta bring me down like that Julius?" Gowland said. Gray began to laugh and Julius attempted to keep himself from laughing.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Valentine's Day finally came and Alice made sure she got to school extra early. She went to her French classroom and made sure no one was around. The teacher was gone so she quickly put the chocolates on his desk and ran out. However, even though she thought no one saw her leave the classroom, Mr. Carol caught her. He quickly went into his classroom.

On his desk was a perfectly wrapped hear-shaped chocolate box. It had a tag on it saying, _'To Mr. Carol, I have made these chocolates especially for you. I hope you enjoy them.'_ however, no one signed it, but he knew it had to be Alice. He carefully unwrapped the box and opened it. The chocolates looked plain, but when he bit into one the flavor was incredible. It was like no chocolate he had ever tasted.

'_She's a really good cook. I wonder why at that time she told me she couldn't cook…'_ He thought and he continued to put the chocolates in his mouth, savoring the flavor.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Like Gray had predicted a girl had Gowland come with her outside of the school. They went under the tree that he had previously nailed the letter 'G' in. When Gowland glanced at the tree his thoughts immediately went to Alice and he was not really paying attention to the girl.

'_I remember…I used this to prove to Alice that we were both from different times…'_ He thought. He ran his fingers over the 'G'.

"Please go out with me!" The girl shouted, breaking Gowland out of his thoughts. He looked at the girl then back to the tree.

"I'm…I'm sorry, but…there's someone else I like…" Gowland said.

"Oh, I see…well it's okay, but if I can ask. Is this girl from around here?" She asked.

"Yeah, but…I won't get to see her for another nine years…" Gowland said, "Oh sorry, but I should get going. I have practice. Thanks for understanding, later!" He quickly ran to the baseball field.

'_Another nine years before it becomes 2023, huh? I wonder if the me of the future will meet her by then…Or will it be later? I don't care as long as we meet someday…'_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Alice had stayed after school today to get some extra tutoring for French class.

"So this sentence is corrected like this…" Mr. Carol explained. Alice listened intently.

"Thank you for the help, Mr. Carol."

"No problem, Miss Liddell. Oh by the way, Miss Liddell…" Mr. Carol said.

"Yes?" Alice asked.

"Thank you for those wonderful homemade chocolates. They were very delicious." He said, smiling. Alice's face got all red.

"W-well I'll see you tomorrow in class!" She said and quickly left. Mr. Carol had a gentle smile on his face.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

March had finally come and Gowland got his phone back and his family had to take a trip to France. He father gave him his phone back when they arrived in France and to their hotel room. He quickly tried to text Alice, but when he sent the text he got a text from his phone's company saying that number does not exist.

'_What? But it worked back then…'_ He thought, _'Could it be that…it only works in England?'_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

When Alice had gotten home she eagerly took out her phone and waited for it to ring. She hoped Gowland would text her soon. She waited for hours, but no text came.

'_Could it be he forgot about me?'_ She thought, _'No that can't be it!'_ She began to text Gowland first instead, but a message soon came to her saying that number did not exist.

'_What!? Did the connection break off since we didn't text for so long!?'_ She thought.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Three weeks had passed and Gowland was finally returning to England. He could not wait. He hoped when he returned he could text Alice again. When they finally arrived at the airport in England he quickly got out his cell phone and typed a text frantically to Alice.

_I am so so so so so so so so sorry! I got forced to go to France and my texts wouldn't get through. I had to wait we got to England and I really hope this message gets to you because the thought of not talking to you freaks me out for some reason._

_**Hey, it's okay, I'm just glad the connection wasn't permanently blocked.**_

Gowland let out a sigh of relief. He was so glad the text got through, but at that moment he realized what his text said.

'_The thought of not talking to you freaks me out'? Oh, god I'm glad she didn't notice, or at least it seems like she didn't notice.'_ He thought. He spent the rest of the day sending texts to Alice.

The next day when he went back to school Gray and Julius noticed something; he was much more cheerful than usual.

"Hey Gowland, did you enjoy your vacation in France?" Gray asked.

"Not at all! I hated it!" He said cheerfully.

"Then why are you so happy? More so than usual at least…" Julius asked.

"Am I? I'm not sure why." He said.

"Is it because you're confident that you'll win the baseball game? Usually you become happy and overconfident when one of them is around the corner." Julius said.

"I guess so." Gowland said, "But enough of that. We have to get going now don't we? If we're not in the gym by 12'o clock we'll get detention and I'm screwed if I get detention one more time."

The three boys made their way to the gym. The gym was packed with all of the students and staff.

"Everyone? Even all of the staff showed up. Something big must have happened." Julius said. They all waited anxiously for the principal to start speaking.

"Students, it pains me to say this, but on May first, this school will be closed down for renovations. By the time it is finished you will all have graduated college." The principal announced.

"What!?" Gowland shouted. Gray and Julius were just as shocked as well as the rest of the students. All the students caused a huge ruckus.

"N-Now, now, settle down. I hope you all enjoy the few months that you have left. All of your parents have already been informed and they are making plans to transfer you all to another school. I hope the years that you have spent at this school have been enjoyable. You are all free to go back to class." The principal finished. The students began to speak to each other once again.

"No way, this is too sudden. Couldn't they have waited until after graduation for this?" A student said.

"Yeah, now us seniors have to pay the price for it."

"I honestly never liked this school so I guess it's a good thing, but being separated from my friends sounds horrible!"

"Why renovations now of all times? This school doesn't really need any of that." Gray said.

"I believe this is just a cover up for something. It does not take that long for renovations. I believe all the staff here is going to get fired and this school will be rebuilt from top to bottom." Julius said.

"That's no reason for the rest of us to suffer though! Geez!" Gowland said.

"Well no matter, let's enjoy the few months we have before we have to leave." Julius said. The three walked back to their class.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Oh, Mary, we want to speak with you about where we will be moving when it becomes May. We decided we will move to France!" A woman told him.

"France!? But why there mom?" Gowland said. _'If we move there I can't talk to Alice anymore!'_

"Yes! Our vacation there was very enjoyable and your father and I never really liked England." His mother said.

"But what about what I want and think!? Doesn't it matter to you that I love England!?" Gowland shouted.

"Silence! What we say goes!" His father shouted.

"Oh, Mary, I'm sure you'll grow to love France too." His mother said trying to pat his shoulder, but Gowland swatted it away. He began heading upstairs to his room.

"It's always what you two want! You never think about my feeling!" Gowland shouted and went to his room. He slammed the door shut and locked it.

'_I guess I'll have to make sure I enjoy the last months I have with talking to Alice.'_ He thought. He immediately started texting her.

_Hey Alice! How was school?_

_**Boring as usual. How about you?**_

Gowland thought for a moment. He was going to tell her about how the school would close down and he would have to move, but he decided that it was not worth it. If Alice did care to talk to him then he did not want her to become sad.

_Same old, same old. By the way, how is the baseball team in the future doing?_

_**I'm pretty sure they've gotten worse since when you came here…**_

_Ah I see. By the way Alice, can you cook?_

_**I can't cook at all! Why did you ask?**_

_Not sure…I just figured you might be good at cooking._

Their conversation continued throughout most of the night. This is how their conversations went every morning, night, and they even texted each other during class time as well.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The days passed way too quickly for Gowland's liking. It was already April thirtieth and Gowland's final day in England. Like all the other days he spent the day texting Alice. As time went by Gowland found himself growing more attached to her. However, it was about time to get going even though Gowland hated it. He decided to tell Alice that this was their last day of talking.

_Hey, Alice, I gotta tell you something._

_**What is it?**_

_Well this is the last day you'll be getting texts from me. I'm moving to France and our phones don't connect when I'm not in England…_

_**Why didn't you say anything sooner!?**_

_I didn't want to upset you. But don't worry; I'll make sure we meet in the future!_

_**How?**_

_On the day of your graduation day, June 7th, 2024 meet me by the tree with the G on it. I'll be sure to see you there._

_**But in your time that's years away.**_

_I know, but I'll make sure to see you there! I promise!_

_**Okay, I'll be waiting until that day, so I guess I'll see you later?**_

_Definitely! Until then! See ya later! Oh and some advice: try confessing to Mr. Carol would you? You could regret it if you don't._

On that day their texts ended and Alice waited patiently for the day of graduation. As Gowland had suggested, Alice decided to confess to Mr. Carol the next day.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

After school Alice went to wait outside of Mr. Carol's classroom. As expected Mr. Carol began walking towards his classroom. Alice began to approach him. He stopped and looked at Alice. Alice took a deep breath then she said, "Mr. Carol, I like you!" Mr. Carol looked in front of him and began moving forward.

"I like all of my students." She heard him say. He then disappeared into the classroom. Alice left in tears.

_**I got rejected…**_

She was about to send the text, but then she realized…Gowland would no longer be able to respond nor would he get the texts…

"I wish you could still talk to me…" She sobbed.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The days went painfully slow for Alice. Yet she still waited for the day she would be able to meet Gowland. Her two friends comforted her as much as they could. And then finally, the day of graduation was here…

"Congratulations to all of you for graduating! I hope your days here at Dias High School were enjoyable and we hope your futures are bright…" The principal started a speech. Alice, however, was more preoccupied by what time it was. If this dragged on too long Gowland might think she forgot.

After the speech was over and they were all free to go Alice made her way to the tree. She stood there waiting for Gowland to appear.

'_Will he really show up? It's been years for him…I hope he didn't forget.'_ Alice thought. She waited patiently for an hour…two hours…three hours…Finally she figured he must have forgotten.

'_He forgot didn't he? Or maybe his girlfriend told him not to go…Maybe he decided he didn't want to see me anymore…'_ Alice thought. Her back slid from the tree trunk and she sat down on the ground, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

'_From the start I knew this would happen. But I wanted to believe he would actually come here.' _Alice thought. The tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Alice! I'm sorry I'm late!" She heard a voice call out to her. She saw Mr. Carol running towards her.

"A-Ah! Mr. Carol! S-Sorry! I was waiting for someone! I'll go now!" She said and tried to leave, but Mr. Carol caught her arm.

"Wait, Alice! It's me! It's Gowland!" Mr. Carol said.

"H-huh?"

"It's true, look at my license." Mr. Carol said. He took out his license and showed it to Alice, _'Mary Gowland Carol'_ was the name presented on the license along with a picture of a wine-haired man with green eyes. Sure enough, it was Gowland.

"G-Gowland? B-but…you were Mr. Carol all along!? But you were the one who encouraged me to confess to you… " She said.

"That's right. When we texted I didn't know I would be the same Mr. Carol you had a crush on. Actually, I didn't even know I would become a teacher. My mom divorced my dad and remarried someone with the last name Carol. I ended up dying my hair a different color too. Although, I was used to being called Gowland so I decided to use both Gowland and Carol. I never actually thought that I would have you in my class for all your years in high school." He said.

'_So he knew it was me all that time!?'_ She thought.

"In your senior year, you started exchanging mail with the me from the past. I actually felt kind of weird when I saw how happy you were talking to the me of the past." Gowland said.

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

**One day during class Mr. Carol noticed Alice texting someone on her phone. She had such a happy smile on her face and she looked like she was trying not to laugh.**

'_**Why do you look so happy? Is that the me from the past? Don't look so happy…'**_** Mr. Carol thought. He would have interrupted them, but he remembered in his past that none of their conversations stopped because of a teacher. He was afraid if he stopped them he would stop the rest of their conversations as well so he kept quiet.**

**However, he would occasionally stare at Alice trying to see her expressions. She always looked so happy.**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

"B-but, why did you keep quiet if you knew!" Alice asked.

"If I told you I could've changed the future and our conversations in the past might have stopped sooner. I didn't want that to happen." Gowland said.

"When I confessed to you…you rejected me…" Alice looked as if she was about to cry again.

"I'm sorry." Gowland said, "That was a bad time so I had to reject you, but today on your graduation day, when you are no longer my student…" He took off his glasses and cupped Alice's face. Alice blushed and looked at him straight in the eyes.

'_The same beautiful green eyes I saw in the yearbook…'_ She thought. Gowland kissed Alice and she kissed back. It was gentle and sweet, but the kiss did not last too long, much to Gowland's displeasure.

"Ummm, Gowland, it's gotten darker." She said.

"Oh you're right. Well then I'll drive you home." Gowland said.

"Huh? No it's fine." Alice said.

"But I want to, I can't let my girlfriend walk home in the dark now can I?" He said and held Alice's hand.

"Girlfriend…" Alice blushed. She never thought something like this would actually happen. "Okay, Gowland." She smiled.

They both walked to Gowland's car and drove off.

When Alice got home she ended up getting a text from Gowland.

_I promised that I would see you. I kept my promise didn't I?_

_**Yeah, you did. You kept it from even before I knew who you were.**_

_Yes, but today was our official meeting, we met as two normal people, not as student and teacher._

_**On June 7**__**th**__**, 2024…We met again and from now on we will never be apart.**_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Well, thank you for reading until the end. Once again I hope you enjoyed! I am not very good at writing oneshots so tell me what you think please.


End file.
